starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Twi'lek
Twi'leks are tall, thin humanoids indigenous to the Ryloth star system, located in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Their most distinguishing features are the twin tentacular appendages, called lekku which protrude from the back of their skulls. These 'head tails' serve both sensual and cognitive functions, which help the Twi'leks survive the harsh environs of their homeworld. Capable of learning and speaking most humanoid tongues, the Twi'lek language combines both speech and movement of the head tails, making it a very difficult language for even the most skilled linguists to interpret. Ryloth, homeworld of the Twi'lek species, is a dry, rocky world of shadowy valleys and mist-covered peaks. The atmosphere is rather thin, but breathable for most humanoid races. The planet's rotation divides it into two sides: one side is forever baked in the harsh rays of the sun, while the other is plunged into eternal darkness. It is this dark side of the world that houses the Twi'leks. The dark side is constantly swept by tornado-like 'heat storms' which blow in from the sun-blistered side of the planet at speeds up to 600 kph. But they are responsible for the heat which allows the Twi'leks to inhabit the otherwise frozen wasteland of the planet's dark side. The range of possible Twi'lek skin colors was extremely diverse, including green, orange, brown, yellow, white, and purple — all in varying shades and hues. Twi'leks of these skin colors were referred to as Ryloth Twi'leks, with green being the most common color. Other types of Twi'leks included the particularly rare blue-skinned Twi'leks, known as Rutian Twi'leks, and the rarest red pigment of the Lethan Twi'leks, whose skin color was caused by a mutation of the genetic code. Twi'leks are omnivorous, but not warlike. They prefer cunning and slyness to direct combat. Their philosophy directs the Twi'lek view on the war between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. The Twi'leks see both sides as opposing heat storms sweeping the galaxy, and the Twi'leks intend to outlive and profit from the war much as they do from collecting the warm air currents of the heat storms. Eventually, both storms will pass, and the Twi'leks intend to be around when the galaxy cools. Twi'leks in the galaxy will be found in positions ranging from pirate and smuggler, to merchant, to corporate executive. In the past, the Empire had been known to hire certain Twi'leks as spies, although the New Republic claims to have put a stop to that network. Twi'leks are also often involved in the trade, legal or otherwise, of Ryll, a very popular, but extremely dangerous and addictive, medicinal/recreational drug used in the Corporate Sector. When RP'ing a Twi'lek character, keep in mind that Twi'leks tend to shy away from open confrontation, instead relying on their skills of cunning and slyness. Twi'leks are alse extremely proud of thier head tails, keeping them meticulously groomed. Twi'leks also have been known to telegraph their moods and emotions, not always intentionally, through their head tails. As a race, they are not inclined to favor any particular faction over another. Special Abilities Tentacles: Twi’leks can use their tentacles to communicate in secret with each other, even if in a room full of individuals. The complex movement of the tentacles is, in Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Twi'lek|'Twi'leks' on Wookieepedia]] ---- Category:Races